Harry Potter Double Trouble
by darkflame1
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

BOY! It was a hot summers day, 3 days after the snake attack and strange letters had begun to arrive at No. 4 Privet Drive. Harry knew this because he had been interrogated by 'Uncle' Vernon about them. Not wanting to be punished, Harry bounded down the stairs. "Yes Uncle?" Harry asked curiously wanting to know what he had done wrong. "You're Aunt and I have been talking," Vernon started trying to be nice, but just couldn't get the temptation out of his thick head "and we have decided to give you your letter as the problem will not go away."

Harry opened the letter curiously:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

**Second page**

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells__ (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by __Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by __Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by __Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by __Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by __Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by __Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by __Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

As Harry looked up, Uncle Vernon said "This isn't a joke boy, you will go to this... Diagon Alley and pay for your things, beg if you have to... yes take the lost orphan approach that always works." Harry was infuriated 'Take the lost orphan approach' yeah right, but he wasn't going to say that for fear of getting beaten again.

The next day found Harry and his supposed 'Uncle' standing in front of a run-down pub, that apparently Vernon couldn't see because he kept looking around irritated he couldn't see what he was trying to find. "Remember boy, the orphan approach." With that he got back into his car and closed the door, speeding off down the street seconds later.

With a sigh, Harry went into the pub. There was quiet, then a burst of applause as he walked in a bit more. Harry was thoroughly confused as he looked around and didn't see anything. Then a man not of normal size walked up to him, " 'ello there, 'arry!" Harry was now very, very confused "Excuse me, but who are you, and why is everybody still making this noise?" Harry asked, the noise amazingly had gone on for 10 minutes now. "...You mean- you don't know?" he asked, a disbelieving look written all over his face. "Know what?" Harry asked becoming, if possible, even more confused. Why was everybody cheering like this, why had a random, giant man walked up to him like a friend walks up to another. "Take a seat my name's Hagrid I'll explain everything" he said disbelief and shock changing to anger.

Once Harry had taken a seat, "Now, I want you to tell me everything you know... besides stuff about the muggle world." Harry, who was having a random confusing day asked "What's a muggle?" "Non-magic folk." He replied "Oh... well I know of a school called Hogwarts, and that I'm a wizard, but that's it." Harry told him "Gulping Gargoyles' Harry," Hagrid exclaimed "I knew you were mistreated but I didn't know that you didn't know anything!" "Ok, where to start off...OH I know," Hagrid couldn't help but grin "The beginning, you see Harry there was a dark wizard, but he was darker than all the rest put together, on Halloween night, 1981 he set off for Godric's Hollow," Hagrid's face grew darker at this " he went after you and your parents, he- he killed them" Hagrid said blowing his nose "once he turned his wand on you though, it didn't work, somehow it rebounded killing him... or so some say, I think he's out there out of fear, because you have been born of the houses 'Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and very distantly Slytherin, all of the magic from those families activated in you, because, you see those are three of the founders of Hogwarts they all have immense power and now you are very strong, stronger than Dumbledore, whom by the way is a known fact to be stronger than anyone in the wizarding world." Hagrid finished to a very shocked Harry Potter.


	2. Surprises

**I know I haven't posted in a long time, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. I also have a lot of stuff on my mind like school homework an annoying little sister parents, I am also having a lot of emotional issues so please forgive me, and because I didn't do it last time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did i would be where i want to be in life right now**

**Enjoy ^_^ **

~The Present~

As a 36 year-old Harry Potter reviewed his memory of his first day in Diagon Alley he couldn't help but think "If I could somehow go back in time to this moment many things could be changed most importantly; all of the deaths." In the years since he left Hogwarts Harry picked up on wandless magic and found out he had a few other abilities like being a metamorph for example. Harry couldn't help but drift off in his thoughts and didn't notice his younger self leave him behind. Soon Harry felt an excruciating pain and he cried out in agony. He realized his mistake and tried to catch up, but it was too late and he passed out from the pain...

~The Past~

Dumbledore was having a bad day. He had not counted on the Dursley's on them giving Harry his Hogwarts letter. He wanted Hagrid to pick him up but as he had heard from his eavesdropping charms, Harry got his letter early! OK now, now Dumbledore was panicking he was hoping Hagrid would take Harry down Diagon Alley, but he has been wrong before. Now Dumbledore needed to make sure Harry got into Gryffindor, if he didn't his plans would be ruined!

DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT *DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT

When Harry woke up he realized two things that were wrong:

1)He was lying on the ground.

2) His body felt strange.

OK now things were definitely wrong he thought as he looked at his hands, he noticed they were smaller than before. Quickly, he got up and observed his surroundings. He was in Diagon Alley. OK now things have gone very wrong he thought as he looked in the nearest shop's window and noticed he was in his eleven year old body.

"Excuse me sir, but what's the date?" he asked a person exiting the store.

"Wednesday." he replied.

"Sorry, but that's not what I meant. The whole date please."

"Wednesday, July 31, 1991" The man replied as if it was common knowledge.

"OK, so my suspicions are true" Harry thought as he thanked the man. After Harry had been nearly turned down about getting into his Gringotts Vault(he had to take a blood test because Hagrid forgot to give him his key)Harry went to get Hedwig and go about his day, when he got to Ollivander's though, he felt a burst of power and a wand(his holly and phoenix feather)came soaring into his hand. He caught it and waved; gold, red, blue, and green sparks erupted at once.

"Curious, very curious." came Ollivander's voice.

*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*D T*DT*DT

Later that day after he got all of his stuff and a Nimbus 2000 GT,(a Nimbus model overlooked, it is much faster than the regular Nimbus 2000)Harry got a room at the Leaky Cauldron and took off the trace by using a spell you only learn at seventeen and started to work on spells from the seventh year that he missed(he didn't have a chance to go back to school as he had to track down all the death eaters after Moldypants death)he also worked on potions because he was still terrible at the subject, but got progressively better . when it was time for lunch Harry decided to go down and get something to eat. After he was done a family of red-heads came spinning out of the fireplace.

"But Mum," came a very familiar voice "Can't I go see Harry Potter, he is supposed to be in the Alley today!" Harry couldn't help but feel hurt as his future wife looked at him as though he belonged in a zoo.

"No Ginny dear, i'm sure he has already left the Alley."

"Actually," Harry spoke up from in front of them "I'm right here."

Molly looked up, startled, Ginny blushed, Ron looked positively awed, Gred and Forge looked as though Christmas had come early when Harry called them over to talk about a 'business deal.'

"Alright you two where's the map?"

They jumped into defense immediately

"What map?" they asked simultaneously

"The Marauders map of course, I know about it because my dad is Prongs, also, " Harry cast privacy wards wandlessly ", you cannot tell anybody else this, and because I have to tell you this or you'll get suspicious about how I know you two have it, I need you to take the unbreakable vow, I will also take this because I need you to know i'm telling you the truth."

After they all take the vow Harry tells them how he knows about the map and that he is also from the future.

"So, you're telling us that-"

"You're from the future-"

"If so, then tell us-"

"The password to the map." they finished simultaneously again.

Harry just shrugged "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

They then gasped and began worshiping him like a god.

"We are not worthy O' son of Prongs, to be in your presence-"

"We are so very honored-"

"ENOUGH! look i'm already praised too much already, I do not need more." Harry finished, with an amused look on his face.

And with that they gave him the map, and very grudgingly left to go get their school stuff.

DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT*DT *DT*DT*DT*DT

The rest of the time between that day, and the time to go to Hogwarts passed very quickly. But Harry was more than willing to go and see his beloved school again.

The day finally came for Harry to get on platform 9 3/4, everything went the same as last time, except when Harry saw Wormtail, it was all he could do from strangling the traitor. He had decided it was too risky to go and get the rat and turn him in, so he decided to wait until he could get a chance. Everything went the same as last time, except Malfoy was suddenly confunded(by someone who was obviously not Harry)and fell into the lake. When Harry stepped into the Great Hall, he felt another burst of power and heard the Elder Wand singing to him. _'So even after I time Travel it still recognizes me as its owner.'_ He looked up and saw Dumbledore grasping something inside his robes. The sorting also went the same way as before except for the fact Dumbledore looking nervous and a bit confused. When the hat touched Harry's head when he went up to the stool(ignoring the murmurs)however:

_*GASP*_

_'I hope nobody heard that' _Harry thought

_'Of course they didn't, Potter so time travel, eh?'_

_'Yes, but don't tell anybody please especially not Dumbledore' _

_'Ok, but only on one condition.'_

_'And what would that be?'_

_'This time around, i'm going to sort you and your friends somewhere different'_

_'...Fine'_

**"RAVENCLAW"**

Harry was shocked, he didn't expect to get sorted into this house last time he got nearly got into Slytherin The rest of the sorting went the same except when Hermione got into Ravenclaw and Ron Gryffindor.

_Tonks, Nymphadora _

Harry's head shot up so fast it was surprising he didn't get whiplash.

_'Ok so maybe this timeline isn't so similar'_ He thought

"RAVENCLAW"

Harry motioned for her to sit across from him and Hermione.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter." he held his hand out.

"Nymphadora Tonks" came her reply

"But just call me Tonks, I...dislike my first name."

"Alright, Tonks I guess I should introduce you to the brightest witch I've met," Hermione blushed "Hermione Granger."

"Wotcher."

The rest of the meal was held by Harry and Tonks taking requests from Hermione to change into the animal or color that she wanted(Harry ignoring Tonks' surprise at him being a metamorph.)

The meal was great and at the end everybody was tired, Harry couldn't wait to go to sleep; he had a long week ahead of him.

**A/N: So how'd ya like it? as it will ever be REVIEW! I don't know when the next chapter will be up so please don't ask**

**Have a good...Whatever it is where you are right now until next time**

~darkflame1


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N~ I regret to say that i will no longer be posting fanfics with this account, I see that this story could have been thought out better. This does not mean I'm not going to continue I'm just going to use a different account I'll tell you guys the name if sombody guesses it in the reviews.**

**See ya later, and thanks for sticking with this story!**

**Darkflame out **


End file.
